Inspiration
by phoenixnz
Summary: I wrote this oneshot last year after we had a killer earthquake in one of our major cities. It was basically my way of dealing with the tragedy. About 180 people died in total. My reaction was to look at how our Smallville guys would deal with it.


Lois shifted the grocery bag in her arms and dug in her bag for her key to the door, but as she reached to unlock it, it swung open. She frowned. Pushing it open a little further, she stepped in, nearly tripping as her feet caught in something lying on the floor. Looking down, she saw Clark's Blur jacket.

"Smallville?" she called, but there was no answer. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen. He'd obviously been here too. There were coffee grounds on the counter.

Hefting the bag in her arms, Lois lifted it to the counter, as well as her briefcase, listening for sounds in the farmhouse. Frowning again, she left the groceries and went up the stairs. There were the sounds of moans coming from the bedroom.

Lois went into the bedroom. Clark was sitting on the edge of the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was sobbing into his hands.

"Clark?" she said, going to sit on the bed beside him. He flinched slightly as she put a hand on his shoulder. She'd meant it to be comforting, but he seemed to be so deep in his grief that he clearly hadn't heard her. "What's wrong, baby? Tell me."

Clark lifted his head and looked at her.

"All the things I can do and I couldn't save her. You should have seen her Lois," he said, holding out his hands, mere inches apart. "She was so tiny and I couldn't ..."

"Who, honey?"

"This little baby." He sniffed audibly. "I pulled her out of the rubble."

"What rubble?"

"The earthquake. God, so many people trapped and I tried, but I just kept bringing more down on them. I don't know if I hurt anyone or ..."

Lois realised what he was talking about. There had been an earthquake which had flattened a city in the southern hemisphere, two days earlier. He had sped there to help as much as he could, but there had already been so many deaths. But he'd taken a risk just being there as the Blur. He still wasn't wearing his other costume yet, and he couldn't risk discovery.

Lois held him in her arms as he cried. This was something she knew that he would have to eventually face. And the only thing she knew to do was talk.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but you may have to get used to the fact that you can't save everyone. The most important thing to all of us is that you try. I know those people there would have been grateful that you tried."

"It's not enough," he sighed.

"And that's why you have me. And Ollie. And Chloe. Maybe we don't have superpowers but we can help in other ways. Because to me that's the most important thing you do. You inspire the hero in all of us. Baby, people die. And things like earthquakes happen. And you can't change that. But you can find ways to help. Even as just geeky old Clark Kent."

"Hey! Who are you calling a geek?" he said, turning to her with a weak smile. She kissed him gently.

"You. The Blur, Clark Kent, Kal-El. Love of my life."

"How did you get so smart, Lois Lane?" he asked.

"Please, I was always smarter than you," she said with a grin. "Now come on, get dressed," she said. "Much as I love looking at Mr Hard Body, not to mention Clark Junior, I want to show you something."

Clark got up and dressed at superspeed, making Lois' hair ruffle in the breeze.

"Show off," she grinned. Taking his hand, she led him downstairs.

Pulling her laptop out of her briefcase, she switched it on and accessed YouTube. She pulled up videos – people searching the rubble of the earthquake damaged buildings, people wrapping blankets around those still homeless.

"They may not have superpowers, but every one of them is a hero," she said. "You inspire that in them."

"Speaking of heroes ..."

Clark and Lois looked around. Oliver was standing in the doorway.

"Chloe and Tess are organising a collection," he said. "And from what I hear, General Lane is even getting in on the act. He's mobilising some of his guys to get food and supplies down there."

Lois beamed.

"See, that's what it's all about. Working together. You're not in this alone, Clark."

And as Clark set about helping his friends get the supplies together, he realised that Lois was right. He might not be able to help everyone, but he could help bring out the hero in all of them.


End file.
